pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiera Kindred
Kiera is an OC created by Paigelena. She is the younger sister of Reisa. Overview Kiera is a 13 year old (17 as of Ascension) girl prone to mood swings and random outbursts of hatred and rage. It's not uncommon for her to be whacked upside the head by Ilia or anyone else nearby, and that normally calms her downn. Beneath that, she's a very passionate dog lover and she wants to use Reisa's mayoral position to expand on animal rights. She's also extremely gulliblem and will fall for tricks very easily. Kiera is also a very talented shot as she kill with a sniper rifle from a distance of 2500 metres away. This was seen once when Kiera was asked by Dodeca and Swarma to kill Stephanie. The plan failed, as Stephanie dodged the bullet and used the confusion to fake her death for a day or two. As Kiera has neglected to practice, this skill is no longer available to her. Kiera has a love of being dominated and will often allow herself to be used as a toy or pet by another person. The only person linked to this behavior is Marise, a maid. However, if Kiera is being dominant, she's ruthless. As Kiera grew up, she had to deal with this and, as of Ascension, has nothing to do with this. Powers Kiera has the ability to manipulate Fire and Ice to her whims. However, she is unable to use ice nearly as well as she can use fire. This means that, while she can use ice, it is prone to backfiring on her. When she can use her ice magic, it is mostly used offensively. However, her fire magic is honed to absolute perfection as she can use it perfectly and is NOT able to harm herself with the flames that she can project. She prefers to use her fire magic defensively as she can create shields out of fire that block anything from hitting, even water. At one point, Kiera lost her powers after they seperated from her and fled. Unknown to all, they fled to Undella Town and were hiding out there. She eventually regained her powers after running them over, absorbing them through her feet in the process. Fyodor Kiera has a pet dog called Fyodor that she discovered as a stray in Undella town. Unfortunately, Nancy tried to kill him before Kiera could stop her and, as a result, Fyodor was injured. After nursing him back to health, Kiera went to find an owner for Fyodor. However, Kiera found Darkella, who promptly dognapped Fyodor. Kiera, realizing her mistake, summons Paige to chase Darkella before using an ice bolt to flash freeze Darkella! After that, Kiera decided to take Fyodor home to get him used to living with her. Thanks to the fact that Kiera lives with Reisa, there will always be someone to care for him, be it Kiera, Reisa or a housekeeper. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with powers